1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice fishing shelters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable igloo-like ice fishing shelter. Thousands of fisherman engage in the sport of ice fishing. Ice fishing is conducted by cutting a hole through the frozen surface of a body of water. A baited hook is then lowered into the water through this hole for purposes of catching fish. While ice fishing, a fisherman is deprived of any natural shelter from the cold and wind because there are no trees or hills on the frozen surface of a body of water. To enable the fisherman to remain warm and relatively comfortable, the present invention provides a portable igloo-like ice fishing shelter for use on the frozen surface of a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of ice fishing shelters are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an ice fishing shelter is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 69,762, which issued to J. Kurowski on Mar. 23, 1926. This patent discloses a curved hollow shelter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,436, which issued to W. Peters on Mar. 16, 1965, discloses a collapsible ice fishing shelter. This shelter is constructed from a frame section having two rigid walls made of thin plywood which are hingedly connected to fold into a transportable suitcase-like package. The remaining two walls of the shelter, as well as the top of the shelter, are formed by a flexible plastic sheet which is preferably transparent or translucent to admit light to the interior. A generally triangular seat is provided which fits in the juncture between the two plywood sections when they are folded into a right angular relationship. A pair of floor panels are provided which may rest upon the surface of the ice to keep the feet of the fisherman from the cold surface of the ice. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,964, which issued to R. Choponis on Dec. 9, 1975, discloses an ice fishing shelter constructed of curved sections and resembling an igloo. A roof vent and a covered door are provided. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,503, which issued to R. Truitt on Apr. 3, 1979, discloses a portable shelter constructed from a plurality of panels mounted on a frame. The portable shelter is provided with a hinged door. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,682, which issued to S. Hoover on Nov. 3, 1981, discloses a density measurement enclosure. The enclosure has a hemispherical roof and is provided with a door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,159, which issued to F. Wunderlich on Jan. 19, 1982, discloses a portable tent shelter which is supported by three flexible support members, two of which extend around opposite peripheral edges of the shelter and the third of which provides vertical support to the shelter center. Each of the flexible support members is formed from a plurality of segments which are connected on one side by a reinforcing tape and on the other side by elastic material in order that the supports can flex in one direction. The ends of the three flexible supports are attached to brackets disposed on opposite sides of the shelter and held to the ground by stakes or pins. By removing one of the brackets, the flexible supports are allowed to extend from the shelter material and the entire shelter can be rolled up into a compact form for storage or transportation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,937, which issued to D. Irwin on Nov. 26, 1985, discloses a portable free-standing shelter for hunters of a generally frusto-conical configuration which has a base and upwardly inclined sidewalls terminating in an open top. The sidewalls are defined by a plurality of panels of generally triangular or trapezoidal configuration having top and bottom edges connected by upwardly convergent opposite sides. Adjacent panels are hinged together in articulated relation so that the bottom edges of the panels define the base of the shelter and the top edges of the panels define the open top thereof. The connected panels may be arranged in various configurations, including a substantially open shelter or screen, or a closed or partially closed shelter as desired.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a portable igloo-like ice fishing shelter constructed of a pair of hollow mating shell halves. Further, none of the aforesaid shelters utilize mating shell halves joined by cooperating VELCRO flanges. Additionally, none of the previously mentioned portable shelters disclose the use of two mating shell halves, one of which is provided with an integrally formed floor and the other of which is formed with an open bottom portion. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of ice fishing shelters, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such ice fishing shelters, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.